Hoy o nunca
by Euge fabray
Summary: El fin del ultimo año de instituto llego y Rachel debera confesarle a Quinn sus sentimientos, oneshot


Era el dia de la graduacion, este dia su nueva vida empezaba Nueva York la esperaba y solo podia pensar en cierta rubia.

Los ultimos meses habian sido increible, la amistad que tenia con Quinn se habia hecho cada vez mas grande, pero ahora no podia dejar de pensar en besar los labios de la rubia y tenia el gran temor de no verla mas, a este punto pensaba que no soportaria su vida sin Quinn en ella.

Las dos habian quedado en visitarse, New Haven no estaba lejos de Nueva York y podian hacer el viaje los fines de semana para verse, pero verla una ves al mes no era suficiente para Rachel,ella queria mas, queria verla todos los fines de semana y lo mas importante no queria a nadie cerca de su rubia, porque auque no eran mas que amigas Rachel ya la sentia como suya.

Tenia que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que sentia, no podia permitir que Quinn se marchara sin saber que la queria, que le gustaba, que la volvia loca y que la deseaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

La vio abrazando a Puck y despidiendose del chico, y desidio harecarse a ellos, Sam llamaba a Puck para mostrarle algo, era su oportinidad.

-Quinn podemos hablar

-claro Rach, ¿que paso? ¿estas bien?

pregunto extrañada la rubia por la seriedad con la que Rachel se habia hacercado

- nada Quinn, solo necesito decirte una cosa

- ok, ¿que es?

-pero preferiria hacerlo en otro lugar, en donde este mas tranquilo

-podemos ir a la campo de futbol

-me parece perfecto, vamos

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a las gradas del campo de futbol y tomaron aciento, Rachel estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia como empezar.

-¿Rachel de que es lo que quieres hablar?

-Quinn es que no se como decirtelo, no se como lo vas a tomar, y ahora que al fin somos amigas no soportaria que te alejes y ya no quieras saber nada mas de mi, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultandolo por mas tiempo, esto me esta oprimiendo el pecho y cada instante que pasa siento que me desquicia, y que necesito que tu lo sepas, pero quiero que pienses en estos pasados meses que hemos sido amigas y en todos los momentos que vivimos y en como nuestra amistad ha ido creciendo y tambien quiero que sepas que valoro enormemente nuestra amistad y que no me gustaria de ninguna forma ponerla en riesgo, pero es necesario que tu sepas esto, porque yo no lo podria ocultar por mas tiempo, no me siento capas de hacerlo

-Rachel por favor ya dime que es, me estas asustando

-lo lamento Quinn no es mi intencion en ninguna forma la de asustarte, pero no encuentro la manera de decirte esto

-Rach, somos amigas, solo dimelo, prometo tratar de entenderlo sea lo que sea

-Quinn este ultimo mes me he dado cuenta que siento cosas profundas por ti y que no imagino mi vida sin que tu estes en ella

-Rach yo tampoco me imagino la vida sin ti, te has convertido en mi mejor amiga y siempre voy a estar ahi para ti

-yo lo se, pero a lo que me referia es que mis sentimientos son mas profundos que los de una amiga, Quinn lo que yo siento por ti es algo mas grande algo que hace que mi corazon se acelere cada ves que estas a mi lado, y que mi estomago sienta mariposas en el estomago cada ves que te veo, Quinn estoy enamorada de ti

pasaron unos minutos y la rubia sola la veia sin poder decir nada, estaba en shock, no se esperaba esa declaracion de su amiga

- Quinn por favor di algo, yo se que es algo que no esperabas ni deceabas, pero te lo tenia que decir ya no lo podia seguir ocultando, creo que he estado enamorada de ti desde el primer momento que te vi, pero me lo negaba, pero ya no puedo seguir asi, y no te quiero perder, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero necesitaba que lo supieras, y te prometo que voy hacer hasta lo imposible por sacate de mi corazon, pero no quiero perderte, solo quiero que seas feliz y estar ahi para compartir esa felicidad contigo porque si tu eres feliz yo lo sere, y te prometo...

En ese momento los labios de Quinn silenciaron a la morena, fue un beso suave, pero intenso, la rubia quiso expresarle lo que no podia hacer con palabras, una lagrima rodo por los ojos de Rachel, jamas se imagino poder sentir los labieos de Quinn y era lo mejor que habia sentido en su vida.

-Rach yo tambien siento algo mas que amistad, me gustas y me gustaria que lo intentaramos

La rubia se acerco a la morena para darle otro beso, que emperzo suave y poco a poco fue tornando mas apasionado, ninguna de las dos habia pensado que esto fuera posible, ambas pensaban que la otra no sentia nada, pero ahora estaban juntas y iban a luchar por ese amor.

UN MES DESPUES

Rachel se desperto, y se quedo contemplando a la rubia que tenia a su lado, no podia creer que la pudiera tener asi, poder contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia era increible, no se cansaria nunca de observarla era hermosa.

Este ultimo mes habia sido el mas feliz de su vida, auque solo podia pasar los fines de semana con su novia, hablaban todos los dias, tenian video llamadas y se mantenian comunicadas cuando no podian verse.

La rubia se empezo a removerse inquieta en la cama, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su novia que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-buenos dias, feliz mesaniversario amor

-feliz mesaniversario pequeña estrella, tengo algo para ti

La rubia se levanto dde la cama para ir por la sorpresa de su novia, mientra Rachel aprobechaba para ver el cuerpo de su hermosa novia, definitivamente nunca se cansaria de mirarla

Quinn regreso con una pequeña caja en sus manos y se la ofrecio a su novia, Rachel la tomo emocionada le encantaban las sorpresas, abrio la pequeña caja poco a poco y se encontro con un ipod nano adentro, al reverso decia "Para la estrella mas brillante, de su corderita"

- te compre un ipod para que siempre puedas practicar las canciones y te relajes durante las audiciones, ahora prendelo

cuando rachel lo prendio se encontro que dentro del ipod habia una lista de canciones que Quinn le habia grabado, rachel puso play y pudo escuchar la hermosa vos de su novia saliendo del reproductor

-son las canciones que me recuerdan a ti amor, y queria cantartelas, y que sepas que lo que siento por ti es tan grande que es practicamente imposible expresarlo con palabras

-oh Quinn es hermoso, me encanta tu voz y me encanta que cantes para mi

-amor hay mas revisa el ipod bien

Rachel le hiso caso a su novia y encontro un video que quinn habia grabado con una recopilacion de videos de las dos con la cancion que habian cantado juntas en el nacional en el que habian ganado, ademas de muchas fotos de Quinn de las dos juntas y otras de ella que su novia le habia tomado mientras ella no lo notaba.

-Quinn es el mejor regalo del mundo, te amo

-yo tambien te amo, tengo todo eso en un disco respaldado, toma- le entrego el disco

Rachel soltaba pequeñas lagrimas mientras seguia viendo el video que Quinn habia editado, mientras su novia la abrazaba y la acomodaba sobre su pecho.

-mi corderita yo tambien tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero tendras que esperar asta la noche

Rachel tenia planeada una romantica cena, y el lo mas importante habia acordado con shelby que les dejaran a Beth un fin de semana para pasear a la niña las tres juntas en Nueva York, Rachel sabia que seria perfecto hacia poco mas de un mes que Quinn no veia a la niña y que en una semana las tres estarian juntas seria una gran sorpresa para su chica, tenes a sus dos princesas como Quinn solia decir seria el mejor regalo, Rachel ya casi no podia esperar para darle la noticia, ver feliz a Quinn la hacia a ella completamente dichosa.

FIN


End file.
